nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:E3 2008 Center/Mario Super Sluggers information
Mario Super Sluggers has already been released in Japan, but for those who don't know anything about the game, Nintendo released the following press release during E3 2008. Press Release KEY INFORMATION Let the Wii Remote TM controller be your bat as you join MarioTM, LuigiTM, PeachTM and the rest of the gang in a rocking, socking baseball extravaganza. *Newcomers to gaming or sports titles will be up and running on Mario Super Sluggers in no time. Simply swing the Wii Remote to smack a home run, or use a pitching motion to toss the ball over the plate. *Two, three or four players can pick up Wii Remote controllers and challenge one another to a full baseball game or compete in a host of baseball-themed minigames. There’s even a home run hitting contest. *Mario Super Sluggers boasts more than 40 playable characters, all Nintendo favorites. The single-player adventure mode allows the player to explore Baseball Kingdom, tackle dozens of fun baseball challenges and unlock new characters that can be used in any mode. You can also play with your Mii TM characters in Exhibition, Toy Field and Minigame modes. Modes: Whether by yourself or surrounded by friends, there’s a Mario Super Sluggers game for every occasion. *Challenge: Trek across Baseball Kingdom in this single-player mode. Defeat characters in a variety of baseball-related challenges to persuade them to join your team. Once you’ve assembled an all-star team for the ages, throw down with the baddest baseballer in town: Bowser TM! The single-player Challenge Mode is a sports fan’s dream. **Explore the rich and varied landscape of Baseball Kingdom as you gather teammates for your fight against Bowser. From lush tropical jungles to modern urban landscapes, each area of the kingdom is a new experience. **Like high-powered free agents, the characters in Mario Super Sluggers won’t join just any old team—they want to play for a winner. When you find a new character, he or she will test your skills on the field. Only by besting them in hitting, pitching and fielding contests can you get them to join your side. **In Challenge Mode, you can control one of five captains, each with personal special powers. Yoshi ® can jump through manholes, WarioTM has the power of magnetism and Donkey Kong ® can climb vines and shatter barrels. *Exhibition: Hit the field and try your luck with a team of your choice. You can play against either the computer or up to three other players. *Minigame: Challenge yourself or take on up to three other players in nine minigames. From home run contests to pitching duels, you’ll have more fun than a rookie at his first spring training. *Toy Field: Battle against three other players in a hitting and fielding extravaganza. You can set your turn limit and the skill level of your computer opponents, or just play against friends. *Training: Learn the ropes in an extensive tutorial mode. Characters: More than 40 characters from the Mario universe come together in Mario Super Sluggers. Special powers/items/moves/features: This isn’t your typical baseball game. From special moves to obstacle-filled stadiums, there’s always something new around the corner. *Special Moves: All of the captains have unique Star Skills that allow them to perform special moves while pitching or batting. Mario can turn his fastball into a fireball, Daisy TM can create a flower garden in the outfield and Luigi can turn infield hits into a raging tornado. Non-captains can also use Star Skills to put a little extra mustard on hits or pitches. * Chemistry: Just as in real sports, certain characters in Mario Super Sluggers have a special connection on the field. Known as chemistry, this connection allows players to make spectacular leaping catches, gun down speedy base runners and use items to interfere with fielders. *Stadiums: There are nine unique stadiums in the game, everything from an icefilled castle to an urban cityscape. Many stadiums can be accessed at both day and night, allowing you to play a doubleheader under the lights. *Nunchuk TM: Experienced gamers can also attach the Nunchuk controller for a more advanced gaming experience. Category: News Category: E3 2008